habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Pirate Cove/Hails In Other Languages
hailCapatainMIA en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. We have noticed that the current leader of this Guild has gone missing for at least six months. We would like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Je suis un pirate de la Baie des Pirates. Nous avons remarqué que la personne actuellement en charge de cette Guilde n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis six mois. Nous voulons aider cette Guilde à continuer de fonctionner en nommant un nouveau responsable. *Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement* – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **s'il-vous-plaît, annoncez-vous !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, dites-le ici et je ferai passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German >Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat der Piratenbucht. Die Person, die diese Gilde zurzeit leitet, wird seit min. 6 Monaten vermisst und der Bot der Piraten, @GuildBot, ist zum Leiter geworden. Der Bot hat die Piratenbucht darüber informiert, und wir würden gerne dabei helfen diese Gilde reibungslos am Laufen zu halten, indem eine neue leitende Person ausgewählt wird. *Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten* - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am Laufen halten würdest, wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jede Person** in Erwägung ziehen, die sich bewirbt. Wenn Du die Leitung übernehmen möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weitergeben. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Sono un pirata dal Covo dei Pirati. Abbiamo notato che l'attuale leader di questa gilda è assente da almeno sei mesi. Vorremmo aiutare a mantenere l'attività di questa gilda assegnando una nuova persona che possa gestire la gilda. *Se pensi di poter fare un buon lavoro gestendo questa gilda* - che ti impegneresti, tenendo la conversazione attiva se necessario, magari creando qualche sfida, e in generale migliorando la gilda - **per favore, fatti avanti**! Gli amministratori considereranno **chiunque** si faccia avanti. Se desideri gestire tu questa gilda, per favore, parla, e passerò la tua candidatura a chi di dovere. Puoi leggere dei pirati del Covo dei Pirati e di quello che facciamo qui(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). pl - Polish Ahoj! Jestem piratem z Pirackiej Zatoki. Zauważyliśmy, że aktualny lider gildii jest nieaktywny od co najmniej 6 miesięcy. Chcielibyśmy pomóc gildii, by działała sprawnie, poprzez wyznaczenie nowego lidera. *Jeśli czujesz, że dobrze byś zarządzał tą gildią* - że byłbyś zaangażowany, podtrzymywałbyś rozmowy, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, być może poprowadził kilka wyzwań i ogólnie starał się ulepszyć gildię - **proszę, odezwij się**! Admini rozpatrzą **każdego**, kto się zgłosi. Jeśli chcesz zostać liderem, odezwij się proszę, a ja przekażę twoją odpowiedź. Więcej o Piratach z Pirackiej Zatoki i o tym, czym się zajmujemy, dowiesz się tutaj( http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas. Nós notamos que o atual Líder desta Guilda desapareceu há pelo menos uns seis meses. Gostaríamos de ajudar a manter esta Guilda funcionando direitinho através da eleição de um novo Líder. Se você acha que dá conta - que você estaria comprometido a gerar alguns Desafios, manter o bate-papo da Guilda ativo, e melhorar de maneira geral o grupo - então tome atitude e fale com os Administradores. Todas as inscrições serão consideradas. Se você quer se tornar um novo Líder, fale comigo e eu irei passar adiante sua inscrição. Saiba mais sobre nós, piratas do Piratas do Covil, e o que fazemos aqui (http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Мы заметили, что нынешний лидер этой гильдии пропал по меньшей мере на полгода. Мы хотели бы помочь сохранить эту гильдию, назначив нового лидера. *Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией* - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailCaptured en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. The current leader of this Guild has left and the Pirates' Bot @GuildBot has become leader. The bot has alerted the Pirate Cove and we would like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Je suis un pirate de la Baie des Pirates. Nous avons remarqué que la personne actuellement en charge de cette Guilde est partie, et le bot des pirates @GuildBot est devenu le nouveau leader. Le bot a donné l'alerte à la Baie des Pirates et nous allons aider cette Guilde à continuer de fonctionner en nommant un nouveau responsable. *Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement* – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **s’il-vous-plaît, annoncez-vous !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, dites-le ici et je ferai passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat der Piratenbucht. Die Person, die diese Gilde zurzeit leitet,ist nicht mehr da und der Bot der Piraten, @GuildBot, ist zum Leiter geworden. Der Bot hat die Piratenbucht darüber informiert, und wir würden gerne dabei helfen diese Gilde reibungslos am Laufen zu halten indem eine neue leitende Person ausgewählt wird. *Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten* - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am Laufen halten würdest, wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jede Person** in Erwägung ziehen, die sich bewirbt. Wenn Du die Leitung übernehmen möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weitergeben. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Sono un pirata dal Covo dei Pirati. Il leader della gilda se ne è andato e il bot dei Pirati @GUildBot è diventato il leader. Il Bot ha avvertito il Covo dei Pirati, e vorremmo fare sì che questa gilda continui a funzionare senza problemi nominando un nuovo leader. *Se pensi di poter fare un buon lavoro gestendo questa gilda* - che ti impegneresti, tenendo la conversazione attiva se necessario, magari creando qualche sfida, e in generale migliorando la gilda - **per favore, fatti avanti**! Gli amministratori considereranno **chiunque** si faccia avanti. Se desideri gestire tu questa gilda, per favore, parla, e passerò la tua candidatura a chi di dovere. Puoi leggere dei pirati del Covo dei Pirati e di quello che facciamo qui(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). pl - Polish Ahoj! Jestem piratem z Pirackiej Zatoki. Aktualny lider gildii odszedł i Piracki Bot @GuildBot został liderem. Bot powiadomił Piracką Zatokę, a my chcielibyśmy pomóc gildii, by działała sprawnie, poprzez wyznaczenie nowego lidera. *Jeśli czujesz, że dobrze byś zarządzał tą gildią* - że byłbyś zaangażowany, podtrzymywałbyś rozmowy, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, być może poprowadził kilka wyzwań i ogólnie starał się ulepszyć gildię - **proszę, odezwij się**! Admini rozpatrzą **każdego**, kto się zgłosi. Jeśli chcesz zostać liderem, odezwij się proszę, a ja przekażę twoją odpowiedź. Więcej o Piratach z Pirackiej Zatoki i o tym, czym się zajmujemy, dowiesz się tutaj( http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! O Líder atual dessa Guilda caiu fora e o robô-pirata (@GuildBot) assumiu o comando. O robô alertou o nosso covil pirata e nós gostaríamos de manter essa Guilda funcionando direitinho através da eleição de um novo Líder. *Se você acha que faria um bom trabalho gerenciando essa Guilda - comprometendo-se a manter o chat ativo, criar alguns Desafios e melhorar o grupo de maneira geral - MANIFESTE-SE!! Os administradores irão considerar **TODOS** que se inscreverem. Se você deseja ser um Líder, por favor, entre em contato comigo que eu irei repassar a sua inscrição. Você pode aprender mais sobre nós, piratas do Covil dos Piratas, e tudo o que nós fazemos AQUI(https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Мы заметили, что нынешний лидер этой гильдии ушел, а бот Пиратов, @GuildBot, стал временным лидером. Бот предупредил об этом Пиратскую Бухту, поэтому мы бы хотели сохранить работу этой гильдии в привычном русле, назначив нового лидера. *Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией* - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите мне, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailLastRites en - English Ahoy! There has been no response to original message asking for a new leader. Because of this decision to delete this guild has been proposed. If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted **please speak up NOW**. If no message is posted in the next 21 days the guild will be deleted. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Il n'y a pas eu de réponse au message originel qui demandait à un nouveau responsable de se manifester. En conséquence, la décision de supprimer cette guilde a été proposée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que cette guilde soit supprimée, **veuillez vous manifester MAINTENANT**. Si aucun message n'est posté dans les 21 prochains jours, la guilde sera supprimée. de - German Ahoi! Auf die ursprüngliche Anfrage nach einer neuen Leitung gab es keine Antwort. Deswegen wurde vorgeschlagen diese Gilde zu löschen. Wenn Du nicht willst, dass die Gilde gelöscht wird **melde Dich bitte JETZT**. Wenn in den nächsten 21 Tagen keine Nachricht gepostet wird, wird die Gilde gelöscht werden. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Non c'è stata alcuna risposta al messaggio originale che chiedeva volontari per diventare leader della gilda. Per questo è stata proposta la decisione di eliminare questa gilda. Se non vuoi che la gilda venga eliminata **fatti avanti ora**. Se nessun messaggio sarà postato nei prossimi 21 giorni questa gilda sarà eliminata. pl - Polish Ahoj! Nie pojawiła się żadna odpowiedź do oryginalnej wiadomości dotyczącej poszukiwania nowego lidera. Z tego powodu padła propozycja, by usunąć tę gildię. Jeśli nie chcesz by to się stało **proszę odezwij się TERAZ**. Jeśli żadna wiadomość się nie pojawi w ciągu kolejnych 21 dni, gildia zostanie usunięta. pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Não houve resposta alguma para a mensagem que perguntava sobre a eleição de um novo Líder. Por causa disso, foi proposto pelo Covil dos Piratas que essa Guilda fosse deletada. **Se você não quer que essa Guilda seja deletada, por favor, manifeste-se AGORA**! Se não recebermos nenhuma mensagem nos próximos 21 dias, esta Guilda já era, marujo! NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Мы не получили ни одного ответа на наше сообщение о поиске нового лидера. Поэтому мы решили удалить эту гильдию. Если вы хотите, чтобы эта гильдия продолжила свою работу, пожалуйста, **напишите нам СЕЙЧАС**. Если через 21 день мы не получим ни одного сообщения, то гильдия будет удалена. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailLastRites_LowActivity en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. The leader of this guild is inactive, however due to the size of this guild and number of lines of chat, it has been proposed to delete this guild. If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted please speak up **NOW**. If no message is posted in the next 21 days the guild will be deleted. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Je suis un pirate de la Baie des Pirates. Le responsable de cette guilde est inactif, mais en raison de la taille de cette guilde et du volume de discussion, la décision de supprimer cette guilde a été proposée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que cette guilde soit supprimée, **veuillez vous manifester MAINTENANT**. Si aucun message n'est posté dans les 21 prochains jours, la guilde sera supprimée. de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat der Piratenbucht. Die Person, die diese Gilde zurzeit leitet, ist inaktiv. Aufgrund der geringen Größe dieser Gilde und/oder der kleinen Anzahl der Chatnachrichten wurde vorgeschlagen, diese Gilde zu löschen. Wenn Du nicht willst, dass die Gilde gelöscht wird, **melde Dich bitte JETZT**. Wenn in den nächsten 21 Tagen keine Nachricht gepostet wird, wird die Gilde gelöscht werden. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Sono un pirata del Covo dei Pirati. Il leader di questa gilda è inattivo, ma per la dimensione dela gilda e il numero dei messaggi, è stato proposto di eliminare questa gilda. Se non vuoi che la gilda venga eliminata, fatti avanti **ORA**. Se nessun messaggio sarà postato nei prossimi 21 giorni la gilda sarà eliminata. pl - Polish Ahoj! Jestem piratem z Pirackiej Zatoki. Lider tej gildii jest nieaktywny, jednak, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość tej gildii i liczbę linijek w jej czacie, padła propozycja by usunąć tę gildię. Jeśli nie chcesz by gildia została usunięta, odezwij się proszę **TERAZ**. Jeśli żadna wiadomość się nie pojawi w ciągu następnych 21 dni, gildia zostanie usunięta. pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! O Líder desta Guilda está inativo e, por isso, o Covil dos Piratas propôs que esta Guilda seja deletada! Se você não quer que essa Guilda seja deletada, **MANIFESTE-SE AGORA**! Se não recebermos uma mensagem nos próximos 21 dias, a Guilda já era, marujo! NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Лидер этой гильдии неактивен, однако, из-за количества участников и размера чата было предложено удалить эту гильдию. Если вы хотите, чтобы гильдия продолжила свою работу, пожалуйста, **напишите нам СЕЙЧАС**. Если через 21 день мы не получим ни одного сообщения, то гильдия будет удалена. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailLastRites_NoChat en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from Pirate Cove. This guild does not have an active leader, however due to the fact that there is no chat the guild has been scheduled for deletion. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Je suis un pirate de la Baie des Pirates. Cette guilde n'a pas de responsable actif actif. Comme il n'y a pas de fil de discussion, la suppression de cette guilde a été programmée. de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat der Piratenbucht. Diese Gilde hat keine aktive leitende Person. Aufgrund des nicht existenten Chats ist diese Gilde zum Löschen vorgesehen. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Sono un pirata del Covo dei Pirati. Questa gilda non ha un leader attivo, poiché non ci sono messaggi, è stata programmata l'eliminazione della gilda. pl - Polish Ahoj! Jestem piratem z Pirackiej Zatoki. Ta gildia nie ma aktywnego lidera, jednak z powodu braku rozmów, zaplanowano usunięcie gildii. pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! Essa Guilda não tem um Líder ativo e, devido ao fato de que não haver um bate-papo em andamento, foi marcada para ser deletada! NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской бухты. У этой гильдии нет активного лидера, однако, из-за отсутствия активности в чате было предложено удалить эту гильдию. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailLastRites_gemsReturned en - English The guild-creator's gems will be returned to them just in case they ever start using Habitica again. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Les gemmes de création de la Guilde seront rendues à la personne qui l'a créée, au cas où elle recommence à utiliser Habitica un jour. de - German Die Edelsteine werden an die Gildenleitung zurückgegeben, für den Fall, dass die Person wieder zu Habitica zurück kommt. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Le gemme del creatore della gilda saranno rimborsate nel caso in cui inizierà di nuovo a usare Habitica. pl - Polish Kryształy twórcy gildii zostaną mu zwrócone, na wypadek gdyby kiedyś zdecydowali się używać ponownie Habitiki. pt - Portuguese As Gemas do criador da Guilda serão devolvidas a ele, caso o mesmo queira voltar a utilizar o Habitica novamente. NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Самоцветы будут возвращены лидеру гильдии в том случае, если он вернется в Habitica. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailLastRites_exportChat en - English For those who you wish to keep a copy of these messages, we recommend using the & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) to export the chat. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French À celles et ceux d'entre vous qui souhaiteraient garder copie de ces messages, nous recommandons d'utiliser de gestion des Données des Équipes et des Guildes(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) pour exporter les conversations. de - German Denjenigen, die eine Kopie der Nachrichten behalten möchten, empfehlen wir das & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html), um den Chat zu exportieren. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Per chi desidera tenere una copia dei messaggi della chat, raccomandiamo di usare & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) per esportate la chat. pl - Polish Ci, którzy pragną zachować kopię tych wiadomości, zalecamy użycie Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html), by wyeksportować czat. pt - Portuguese Para aqueles que queiram obter uma cópia dessas mensagens, nós sugerimos usar a & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) para exportar as conversas. NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Тем, кто хочет сохранить копию сообщений, мы рекомендуем использовать & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) для того, чтобы экспортировать чат. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailClearSailing en - English The current guild leader is now active in the last 6 months. The Pirate Cove is no longer monitoring this guild for new leaders. Thank you. NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Le responsable actuel de cette guilde a été actif au cours des six derniers mois. La Baie des Pirates ne surveille plus cette guilde à la recherche de nouveaux responsables. Merci. de - German Die Person, die diese Gilde zurzeit leitet, ist jetzt doch in den letzten sechs Monaten aktiv gewesen. Die Piratenbucht sucht nicht mehr nach einer neuen Leitung für die Gilde. Danke. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian L'attuale leader della gilda è ora attivo negli ultimi 6 mesi. Il Covo dei Pirati non sta più monitorando questa gilda per un nuovo leader. Grazie. pl - Polish Aktualny lider gildii jest już aktywny w ciągu ostatnich 6 miesięcy. Piracka Zatoka już nie szuka nowego lidera dla tej gildii. Dziękujemy. pt - Portuguese O seu Líder atual esteve ativo nos últimos 6 meses. O Covil dos Piratas não vai mais monitorar esta Guilda e procurar por novos líderes. Obrigado. NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Текущий лидер этой гильдии был активен в течение последних шести месяцев. Поэтому Пиратская Бухта больше не ищет новых лидеров для этой гильдии. Спасибо. NEED WORK - sv - Swedish hailRehail en - English Ahoy! I am a pirate from the Pirate Cove. This message is to remind users we are still looking for a new leader of this guild. If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild—**please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you are already an active member, being a guild leader should not take that much more time than it does now. If you wish to be a leader, please speak up and I will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - ar - Arabic NEED WORK - eo - Esperanto fr - French Ého ! Je suis un pirate de la Baie des Pirates. Ceci est un message pour vous rappeler que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau responsable pour cette guilde. Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **veuillez vous annoncer !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. Si vous êtes déjà un membre actif, être le meneur de la guilde ne devrait pas vous prendre beaucoup plus de temps que vos contributions actuelles. Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, dites-le ici et je ferai passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baie des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). de - German Ahoi! Ich bin ein Pirat der Piratenbucht. Diese Nachricht soll daran erinnern, dass wir immer noch nach einer neuen Leitung für diese Gilde suchen. Wenn Du denkst, dass es Dir gut gelingen würde diese Gilde zu leiten - dass Du engagiert wärst, den Chat am Laufen halten würdest, wenn nötig, möglicherweise einige Wettbewerbe abhalten und ganz allgemein die Gilde verbessern würdest - **bitte melde Dich**! Die Admins werden **jede Person** in Erwägung ziehen, die sich bewirbt. Wenn Du bereits ein aktives Mitglied bist, sollte für Dich damit nicht sehr viel mehr Zeitaufwand verbunden sein als jetzt. Wenn Du die Leitung übernehmen möchtest, melde Dich bitte und ich werde deine Antwort weitergeben. Hier(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) kannst Du mehr über die Piraten der Piratenbucht erfahren und was wir machen. NEED WORK - id - Indonesian it - Italian Ahoy! Sono un Pirata dal Covo dei Pirati. Questo messaggio è un promemoria che stiamo ancora cercando un nuovo leader per questa gilda. Se credi di poter fare un buon lavoro nel gestire questa gilda - che ti impegneresti, tenendo la conversazione attiva se necessario, magari creando qualche sfida, e in generale migliorando la gilda - **per favore fatti avanti**! Gli amministratori considereranno **chiunque** si faccia avanti. Se sei già un membro attivo della gilda, gestirla non ti chiederà molto più tempo di quanto gliene dedichi ora. pl - Polish Ahoj! Jestem piratem z Pirackiej Zatoki. Piszę tę wiadomość, by przypomnieć, że nadal szukamy nowego lidera dla tej gildii. Jeśli czujesz, że dobrze byś zarządzał tą gildią - że byłbyś zaangażowany, podtrzymywałbyś rozmowy, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, być może poprowadził kilka wyzwań i ogólnie starał się ulepszyć gildię - **proszę, odezwij się**! Admini rozpatrzą **każdego**, kto się zgłosi. Jeśli jesteś już aktywnym członkiem, bycie liderem gildii nie powinno zabrać dużo więcej czasu. Jeśli chcesz zostać liderem, odezwij się proszę, a ja przekażę twoją odpowiedź. Więcej o Piratach z Pirackiej Zatoki i o tym, czym się zajmujemy, dowiesz się tutaj( http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ) pt - Portuguese Ahoy! Eu sou um pirata do Covil dos Piratas! Esta mensagem é para lembrar aos usuários de que ainda estamos procurando por um novo Líder para essa Guilda. Se você acha que faria um bom trabalho no gerenciamento da Guilda — que você se comprometeria a manter o chat ativo, criar alguns Desafios de vez em quando, melhorar o grupo de maneira geral, etc. - **por favor, fale agora!** Os Administradores irão considerar **todos** que se inscreverem! VAMOS, MARUJO! Se você já é um membro ativo, tornar-se um Líder não vai te tomar mais tempo do que agora. NEED WORK - ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian Эй, на палубе! Я пират из Пиратской Бухты. Напоминаем, что мы все еще ищем нового лидера для этой гильдии. Если вы чувствуете, что будете хорошо управлять этой гильдией - что вы будете верны ей, при необходимости будете общаться в чате, возможно, создавать испытания, и в целом улучшать гильдию — **пожалуйста, отзовитесь**! Администраторы рассмотрят **всех**, кто к нам обратится. Если вы уже являетесь активным участником, то управление гильдией не отнимет у вас намного больше времени, чем вы тратите его на гильдию сейчас. Если вы хотите быть лидером, пожалуйста, напишите мне, а я передам ваш ответ. Вы можете узнать больше о пиратах из Пиратской Бухты и о нашей деятельности здесь(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ). NEED WORK - sv - Swedish